


Hel- OH MY GOSH IS THAT A PUPPY?!

by Talle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humour, Oneshot, Pure, gavin read isn’t that bad, reader is excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talle/pseuds/Talle
Summary: A boot at the door and everything kicks into gear. Meeting Connor with all your quirks quickly turns into quite the entertainment for your coworkers.





	Hel- OH MY GOSH IS THAT A PUPPY?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is only something small, I plan to write more DBH but for now take this.
> 
> This is UNEDITED - just like the majority of the crap I put here haha.

__

A foot against the glass door, booted with converse and laces to the knees up, swiftly kicked and allowed for the warm air of the precinct to escape.

“BITCHES IM BAAACK!”

The echo left its mark within the otherwise usually quiet work place, capturing the interest of those near by. Many had turned their heads to meet gaze with the all to familiar detective, watching with a warm smile as you begun to make your way through the maze of tables, fingers snapping and pointing at the appliances your eyes sighted.

“Helloooo table!” You gushed, a clicking sound emitting from the corner of your lips. “Helloooo Chris’s swivel chair!” Finger guns met with the seat as otherwise bubbly footsteps prodded you along. You span joyously on the balls of your feet, snapping fingers before winking towards the other side of the room. “Oh my gosh,” you breathed, fanning a hand with a frantic flare towards your face, “The one, the only, Gavin Reed’s coffee mug! My bro-cha-cho, how ya doin? Ya miss me? I definitely missed you, you know it was kinda lonely-“

“(Y/n) we get the point, shut the fuck up.” Said owner of the coffee mug had entered the room, a cocky smile tugging at his features as he nodded knowingly towards you. You smiled back, knowing fully well that there was no malice in his choice of words before wagging your eyebrows in a suggestive manner. You broke into a fit of giggles momentarily, plopping your body into the chair opposite the other.

“Gavin, Gavvy, Gav, G! Did someone miss me while I was away~” you coo, spinning subconsciously around the seat, your attention being driven by everything you saw, swapping and changing and bouncing to every little thing, nothing staying in your gaze for more than five seconds.

“You make it sound like I care.” The detectives arms were crossed, feet propping up onto his own workspace as he sat himself down. He pulled his phone out, absentmindedly scrolling through whatever feed he desired, unbothered by slacking off.

“Nah I know you do - you secretly looove me.” You teased, arms waving in gigantic circles, finally acknowledging the presence of the other members in the room once you deemed Gavin’s attention on you dismissed.

“HELLLOOOO EVERYONE! DID YA MISS ME?!” Your scream, only paused as you threw yourself out of your chair, jumping up to stand on your own desk that lightly bumped Gavin’s. You knew Fowler would otherwise be pissed if you hadn’t just come back from a laborious work placement on the other side of the country, so knowing this, you used your information to your advantage.

“It’s been, what? 6 months? Oh my god Chris is that a pic of your kid, so cute! - and what the flip?! Did we get a new coffee maker?! FINALLY! Gav and I have been complaining to HR about the old one, ain’t that right my boy? It’s good to finally see- HOLY MOLY GUACAMOLE HOLD MY TELEPHONE. Lieutenant. Hank. Anderson?! Is that an ANDROID?!” You paused only abruptly, midway of your tangent, taking a gasp for air that you had begun to so desperately need.

The officers surrounding Gavin and you chuckled in amusement, returning to their own work once realising your fixation in the new recruit meant you would be captivated for quite the time. You rushed over, making eye contact with said Lieutenant, smirking as his eyes rolled in the most sarcastic of ways.

“No calls, no texts, no messages for so long? I was about to believe you dead.” Was his greeting, gruff yet playful, in his own personal way.

“Trust me, when I busted in here, the last person I expected to still be alive was you my mate.” Hank laughed gruffly as you messily pushes aside some of his personal belongings to make room for your butt to sit, including a couple of picture frames that your eyes quickly glanced at.

You pick one up, noting the image resembling a figure and the beloved Saint Bernard, Sumo. You had met the dog a fair amount of times in the past, especially whenever Hank felt the need to bring him into the station, seeing the dog always gave your mind something to focus on when there were just too many other things surrounding you.

“Well I guess I ain’t dead yet, probably should be with the amount of shit I’ve been through in your absence.” He folded his arms and a leg lay on top of the other as he readjusted his position in his seat, eyeing the clutter that covered his table. “Any reason you chose to sit on the desk and not Connor’s clearly vacant chair?”

Your eyes light up at the name, head twisting around more than necessary to stare at the android that had first captured your interest. He blinked a couple times, smiling widely as he manoeuvred around Hank and exchanging an equal amount of enthusiasm.

“So that’s what they call ya huh? Connor! Well if I may say Conny boy, you, with this old grandpa? Not what I expected. But alas, I suppose it’s ironic, always hated Androids, Hank, now look at you.” You pinched the man’s cheek before quickly letting go, laughing at the way he tried to swat your hand, too close for comfort.

“Oh shut the fuck up.” He snorted, eyes rolling, “We’ve been through a hell of a time I tell ya, while you were away investigating the red ice case involving Manfred, we’ve been in a fuckin civil war! Crawled outta hell’s 666th floor and now stand to live another fuckin day.”

Your eyes widened in awe as you listened, clicking your tongue in satisfaction shortly afterwards. “That’s where I recognise Concon from!” You slid off the table as Hank began to correct the disturbed order.

“You’re the famous deviant hunter that turned deviant and lead all those little robot friends to victory!” You gasp suddenly in realisation, “Oh my god Hank, you guys are WORK PARTNERS?! We’ve got a celebrity in our midst!” You drape an arm around the android’s shoulder to the best of your ability, seeing as he towered over you quite a bit.

“Honestly if I’m real, was rootin for ya the whole way.” You whispered, watching as Connor tilted his head in a manner of confusion. His little LED span, flickering into a yellow hue before neutralising once more. “But anyways, dang Con, it’s an honour, truely is.”

You watched as he took in your form as you released him from the unbalanced side hug, smiling pleasantly as he nodded. “I don’t see how fame becomes an objection for honour - but I am grateful for your support in my work.”

You laugh as he tilts his head once more. He’s confused as to why you laughed, and it makes you coo. “That’s really adorable you know? Tilting your head when you- see look Hank! There he goes again! Oh my god it’s adorable, really fuckin adorable- so adorable. Oh shit I could just pinch your cheeks right now. Hank! Hank look- look at him he’s so pure! Tilting his head like that! Like a little puppy dog!”

Hank only sighed and dragged a hand down his face as Connor corrected his slanted posture. “I like dogs.” He announced, causing a fit of squeals to escape your lips.

“Haaaannnkkkkk, can we keep him? Please? Can we just smuggle him home? We don’t gotta tell no one! I’ll look after him! Feed him, clean him, charge his battery! Please? You’ll barely know he’s there!” You beg childishly, hearing Gavin smirk from across the precinct.

“God look at that, the tin can really IS a plastic pet!” You frown, knowing that the insult was meant to be taken as derogatory.

“Oh fuck off Gavin, you’re just jealous you don’t have Connor as your work partner- but that’s all good, cause you still have me! And we may not be Hank and Concon, but we-“

“Yeah yeah whatever, fuck them anyway.” You sighed knowingly as you shook your head in disagreement. Gavin was a tough cookie, but all cookies crumbled, you were just determined to be the one to do it.

Hank raised an eyebrow in question, holding up a single finger. “Ok first of all, Connor isn’t a pet.” He lifted a second finger. “Second of all, he already comes home with me.” Your fit of excited giggles came gushing as you clapped your hands, “Third of all.” Hank eyed Connor and you dead in the eye as he lifted his now three fingers in the air, lowering two down. “Fuck you too Reed!”

You sighed as Hank nudged Connor, “Come on Connor, flip him off, he insulted you too!”

“Hank, I do not believe that hand gestures-“

“Son, flip off that dumbass right now.” Connor lifted a hand cautiously and stared in interest as he gave Gavin the finger, lowering it almost instantly. “Ah god, so much to learn about freedom, so much.” Hanks parental style was certainly not the most cleanest, but you weren’t one to judge such techniques, you learned from the best yourself.

“Hank, as much as I think Gavin WAS a dick-“

“Honestly I don’t see how you handle him.” Hank said, returning to fold his arms again.

“You used to work with us once upon a time.” You reminded him, smirking. Connor took interest in the topic.

“You worked with detective Reed? The ‘Arrogant asshole whose nose is always in everyone’s bullshit’?” Connor clarified, earning a stifled laugh from you.

“You haven’t told him? Oh god Hank! Those were the days! You see Con, we all used to work on the Red Ice force, great fun it was. Us three literally beat everyone to the game, like some competition to see who could do it first... but uh... things got outta hand with Gavvy’s potty mouth and uh... well arguments.” You slowed to a stop, awkwardly referencing the times that Gavin had insulted the Lieutenant.

It was well known back then of the incident with his son, and that personal life had gotten mixed up far to quickly with work life. Eventually the usual funny jokes that were said had hurt, and then they weren’t so funny anymore.

Connor seemed to have understood the implications, nodding once more. “So is it correct to assume that you and Detective Reed are work partners?” Connor asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, we are, he can be a prick but I mean, if no one else is his partner in crime then who else will be?” You felt the detective in question smile behind you, although he wouldn’t admit it, he found it encouraging despite his odd facade.

“Isn’t it hypocritical to be ‘partners in crime’ while both working as part of law enforcement? Unless this is a phrase often labeled as an idiom?” The robot offered hopefully, head tilting once more.

“Honestly, your little head tilts are super cute. But yes, that’s exactly what I mean.” You smiled, turning behind you to see Gavin sitting in the same position as before. “I better get the lazy ass working then, who knows, he’d probably stay that way all day unless I tell him to move.” You giggled.

“The probability of that occurring is a 78% chance - with other percentile equivalent to bathroom breaks and coffee refills.” Connor informed, earning a pat on the back from Hank.

“Well you better make sure the slacker sorts his paper work- heard the captain aint to happy with him for that.” You nodded knowingly, already expecting a mountain of work to be waiting.

“Well it was nice meeting you Concon! Great to see you ain’t in a grave Hanky Boy! I’ll catch up later?” Hank rolled his eyes.

“Sure thing (y/n), sure thing.”

Connor smiled and waved lightly, watching as you exchanged the wave before prancing towards your partner. You pulled at his desk chair, letting his legs drop off the surface they had been resting on and pulling a tab underneath his seat. A roar of laughter could be heard erupting from the Lieutenant and yourself as Gavin scrambled mid air as his seat jolted into a position, sending said man flying to the ground.

“Come on tomato head, uppy uppy! We have work to do!” Your voice echoed as you playfully scolded the detective, his face turning redder by the second. You smile proudly as you nod in satisfaction over your accomplishment. “It’s so good to be back.” You declared, walking around to your own work station and propping your legs up, much like how Gavin had been doing before.

Connor exchanged a glance with Hank after scanning your features for any extra details he could obtain. “Are they always like this? So... energetic and hyperactive? Do they perhaps have ADHD?” His files couldn’t find any medical diagnosis to his confusion. Hank shrugged.

“That’s (y/n) for ya. You better get used to it to, the precinct is always five steps behind them and sometimes it can get real hectic.” He amused himself with fond memories, chuckling at visuals unknown to Connor.

“They seem quite, expressive.” He concluded, recalling the countless nicknames they’d given himself in a matter of only seconds from introductions. Connor smiled after them, mind processing a million thoughts in one as they continued to bicker with Gavin in a friendly teasing sort of way. He was already looking forward to the chaos Hank could only promise would come.


End file.
